


Grounding Touch

by TechnologicalNoiz



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, TW: Mentions of Self Harm, tw: depression, tw: dissociation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnologicalNoiz/pseuds/TechnologicalNoiz
Summary: "Are you alright?""No.""How can I help?"





	Grounding Touch

“Are you alright?” The concern in Chen’s voice is heavy.

“No,” you swallow. “I don’t feel real. I just,” you can still feel the faint tremors wracking your body, but in a distant sort of way. You feel like you are floating outside of it, lightly tethered by a thread. What would happen if that thread snapped? “I need something to keep me in reality. I can’t do it alone without hurting myself.” You are surprised how easily you can admit that.

“How can I help?” He sits close but doesn’t touch. He knows too much physical contact can overwhelm you sometimes.

Dissociation. Your minds protection mechanism. It is either that or be swallowed in a sea of depression, slowly drowning in your own mind unable to do anything but sink further. Dissociation is safe. But it is also dangerous. It means you can’t feel the pain, apathy at its peak. It also makes you want to feel something. Physical pain. That is what breaks through the haze of your mind, what makes you feel real again, if only for a fleeting moment.

There is also another way. One that won’t leave you with scars you’ll regret later. One that is not usually an option for you. You hold your arm out to him. “I need something to ground me.” Normally that is pain. “Just grab it and hold tight. Too much contact will only make it worse, but the pressure on my arm should be enough.”

He does as you ask taking your forearm in one of his hands, holding it tightly. You shut your eyes and release a shaky breath. You focus on your breathing, the pressure on your arm, the sturdy presence of someone sitting at your side. The string that keeps the kite tied to this world, stopping it from drifting too far.

You shut out everything else, no thoughts, neither yours nor his, retreating deep into your mind. You have no idea how long you stay like that. Neither of you speak. Words would be hard right now anyways, muffled and distant like someone else speaking though your mouth while you listen from another room.

You wait, slowly feeling your consciousness returning to yourself. Time seems to move linearly again, your brain tracking it instead of floating through an ever present haze. The depression starts to return, slowly taking hold of your mind, sinking it’s claws deep as fatigue settles in your bones, but it is manageable. You can live with this.

With one last controlled exhale you open your eyes to look over at Chen. His eyes are on you, his hand still wrapped tightly around your arm. Has he been watching you the whole time? Yes, you can see the concern on his face and even if you couldn’t you can feel it radiating off of him

“Are you alright?” He asks again.

“No.” You smile. It is a broken thing that doesn’t reach your eyes, but it is still a smile. “But it’s more manageable now. Thank you.”

He nods stiffly, releasing his grip on your arm. You scoot closer to him and lay your head on his shoulder. His arm gently wraps around you holding you close, comforting, protective. You can’t stop the tears from falling. But it’s alright. This time you are not alone.


End file.
